ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Malicious Daoloking
Malicious Daoloking is a fusion of Malicious Bullmark Eleking and Ultraman Dao. It serves as the final boss of "season 1" of Ultras' Bizarre Adventure. Appearance Daoloking looks like a fusion of Ultraman Dao and Malicous Bullmark Eleking with a tail and Eleking like patterns. The fusion looks like Heresey. Stats *Height = 52m *Weight = ,001 Tons *Home world = Malicious Daoverse/Altiverse History Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Overpowered Duo Is Trying To Take All Of Existence! That title still... Whatever, Daoloking was the final boss of UBA season 1 (Installments 1 - 5). The group enters the throne room where Dao and MBE have been waiting for them. The two unholy beings then merge into Daoloking and using the power of the Copzol Riser they fusion rise... Fusion Rise: Annon! Hyper Muteki! Lagan! WOAH King! Meta Kaiju! Golza! Masura! Arch Fedora! Daoloking: Malicious Zenon Daoloking Masura-chan! The fusion monster rises and towers over the others and roars in the voice of the Annoying Orange. Mehndi, Hentai, Legacy, and Ultrasaur begin blasting the beast, but to no avail, as it blasts them with its Omega Death Beam and its beam and the four other collide. Bullmark Eleking then realizes that he needs to fight fire with fire, fight fusion with fusion! He and Mehndi then have the idea to all combine into another god monster.... but.... there is a problem... Ultrasaur refuses, he claims that nothing good happens when he fuses. Bullmark Eleking is wondering what that means and Ultrasaur tells him that he hopefully won't have to find out. As the Omega Death Beam begins to overpower the other Ultrasaur grows weary and blasts the other out of the way letting himself get hit by the beam. All of them have been traumatized by Ultrasaur's sacrifice, Bullmark Eleking having had enough of this nonsense, goes Super Saiyan and pulls out a Riser of his own. Legacy creates a barrier to block the attack from hitting Hentai, he can barely hold on.... but he still tries. Bullmark Eleking then fusion rises and reappears as a titan. FUSION RISE: OVERPOWEREDMONS! SHINING SHINING ZERO! NEO XENON! ULTIMATE SPACEGODZILLA! ULTRAGA! BULLMARK ELEKING: BLISS FORM! They all gain courage and transform into more powerful forms. Legacy transforms into Legacy Beyond, Ultrasaur transforms into Unity, Mehndi into Super Saiyan God, Nerf into Neo Nerf, Average into Above Average and Tiga randomly fall through a portal and is confused, after the others explain what's going on to him he transforms into Trinity Type. Then they all combine they beams, the Quattro Beam, Excalbium Ray, Eruptium Beam, Shining Shining Wide Zero Shot, Neo Nerfium Ray, Averagium Shoot, Spelbium Overload, Trinitium Ray, Omega Death Beam, Heart Throb Cannon as they all collide with MZDMC's Omega Death Beam and overpower it blasting the unholy beast and obliterating it. It is assumed that after these events, both MBE and Dao were killed in their fusion. However, as later material shows, they're very much still alive. Ultraman Cutter Malicious Daoloking appears as Cutter's last enemy, destroying Earth's galaxy and dueling in a black void. After quite a long battle, Cutter with empowerment from the entire universe sliced MD into 2873982389472389742893 million atoms to where it became destroyed, both of its components becoming ghosts as a result and causing the universal destruction to be reversed. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Final Battle! Last Stand of the Anathema Overlord and the Malicious Toy Beast! Since this is MBE and Dao's last appearance in UBA, it can be assumed that Daoloking will appear at some point. Ultraman Spoiler Not confirmed, but Malicious Thunder Killer appears so its possible depending on what Cdr does. Forms - Masura-Chan= Malicious Daoloking Masura-Chan Malicious Daoloking Masura-Chan is where MBE fuses with Dao and uses the kaiju capsules of The Annon, Hyper Muteki, Lagan, WOAH King, the Meta Kaiju, a random Golza, Masura, and Arch Fedora to become a powerful being. Powers *'Annoying Sounds:' An annoying roar similar to the Youtube character, The Annoying Orange. You can probably guess what it does. *'Armor:' MDMC is able to survive many strong attacks without reacting including Mehindi's Kamehameha Wave, Hentai's XXX Ray, Legacy's beam, and Ultrasaur's Plasma Spark Ripper. *'Omega Death Beam:' A powerful ray capable of overpowering a 4 way combination beam and even being on the same level as a 10 way combination beam. It can also bring heroes like Ultrasaur to near death. }} Trivia *He was the most OP villain at the time of his appearance in UBA; however, he's since been one-upped by the introduction of beings like ZDD's final fusion, the Augmented, and many other powerful abominations to come. *Daoloking's first appearance section is copied from the UBA 5 page summary. *Despite it seeming otherwise, Giga-Chimera of 4 is intended to be less powerful than Malicious Daoloking Masura-Chan. Category:Final Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Emgaltan Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Hello Everybody, Masura Forededwa Here Category:OP Characters Category:Parodies Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Parody Kaiju